mandolorianrecipesandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Armor (Beskar'gam)
Beskar'gam is the traditional armor of the Mandolorians and on of the requirments of the Resol'nare. History "A warrior is more than his armor" Mandolorian proverb The design of Mandalorian armor has changed a great deal in the seven millennia after the Taung first settled the planet Mandalore. The first, widely recognizable version was the Crusader Armor which was the signature armor worn by the Mandalorian Crusaders led by Mandalore the Indomitable during the Great Sith War. It had a jagged, organic form that varied from soldier to soldier. The design of Crusader Armor was centered around defending its wearer during melee combat, which was considered by the Mandalorians to be the most honorable form of battle. During Mandalore the Ultimate's reign as Mandalore, the Neo-Crusader Armor was designed by Cassus Fett for use in the Mandolorian Wars to foster a sense of unity among the many disparate species being recruited into the Neo-Crusader movement. By the invasion of Taris, the Neo-Crusaders' beliefs had spread far and wide among the Mandalorian clans and the armor all but replaced the earlier, more individualized suits. Neo-Crusader armor came in four colors, each corresponding to a rank—silver for veterans on the front line, gold for Field Marshals, crimson for Rally Masters and blue for all others. Later in the war, new armors were developed for use by special units such as the Neo-crusader shock troopers. Millennia later, the Mandalorian Supercomando armor was developed to replace the older designs which were now referred to as Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor. It is no longer full body armor, but partial armor that leaves limbs almost completely undefended, and focuses its strength on the vital areas such as the torso, head, and groin. The new armor is a collection of blast resistant plates, made from Mandalorian iron or duraplast, which are attached to a waterproof, armorweave flight suit. A liner shirt with a micro energy field projector and two layers of ceramic plates greatly improve protection around the chest, back, and stomach. This careful layering of segmented armor plates ensures mobility, which could be further increased by wearing a jetpack. The Mandalorians begain to see the value of extra weapons mounted on the suit, and so simple dart shooters, grappling wires, wrist-mounted rocket launchers and flamethrowers are added to the overall assault capabilities of a Mandalorian Supercommando. The classic Mandalorian design could also be seen in the armor of clone troopers, and evolved from the basic clone trooper and Katarn-Class commando armor specs to those of the armor of Imperial stormtroopers and the Empoure's Royal Gaurds. The ARC troopers and a few commanders wore kamas, long, skirt-like belt spats, from their waists, which were parts of older Mandalorian armor designs and often contained pockets for hidden weapons. Some Mandalorians such as Goran Beviin, Fi Skirata and Isabet Reau were known to wear kamas. During the Glactic Civil War, the Death Watch colluded with Black Sun to manufacture Crusader MK III armor in their bunker on Endor. This was a Mandalorian armor variant made from alum and they produced two different versions of it, one to sell to the Empire and one to sell to the Rebel Alliance. By the Second Imperial Civil War, Mandalorian armor, such as that worn by Hondo Karr and Tes Vevec, had taken on a more segmented appearance, providing the wearer with maximum coverage and mobility. Color Signifigance The specific colors of armor Mandalorians wear mean a great deal of things from just liking a specific color scheme to personal quest that the wearer might be seeking. Quest/meaningful colors list The following colors have specific meanings that will be given beside them. *Grey=Honoring a lost love *Red=Honoring a Father *Gold=Vengeance *Green=Duty *Blue=Reliability *Orange=A Lust for Life Features The Armor features things such as cloaks on the outside. The helmet serves as the control center for most of the suit's abilities. A rangefinder attached to the armored helmet is a common upgrade and can track up to thirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allows the wearer to control the suit's weapons, sensors, and jet pack through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offers a variety of vision modes, including infrared. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360-degree radius. Motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink, and a broad-band antenna complete the helmet's devices, all of which can be linked to the wearer's weapons or their personal starship. The helmet can also act as an environmental filter system, with a two hour reserve tank providing breathable air to the Mandalorian warrior.